Batman: Bane of Gotham
by ajcomicwriter
Summary: Comic Script, Batman and Bane clash, MEANT TO BE DRAWN IN THE ANIMATED STYLE


****

Batman: Bane of Gotham Part I

Page One

Panel 1

The Batsignal is shining in the sky over Wayne Manor in a splash page.

The title is on the page: THE BANE OF CRIMINALS PART 1

****

Page Two

Panel 1

Batman sits at the huge computer in the Batcave. Robin and Batgirl stand over her shoulder. We see this from in front of them. Alfred is visible behind them towards the entrance of the Batcave.

Alfred: Master Bruce, the signal is alight.

Bruce: Thanks, Alfred.

Panel 2

Batman is walking towards the Batmobile platform.

Batman: Robin. Batgirl. Let's go.

Robin: Why does crime always wait until I'm tired?

Panel 3

Batgirl and Robin walk towards matching, jet black motorcycles. The Batmobile is leaving the cave.

Batgirl: You should be used to it by now.

Robin: I am used to it.

Panel 4

Robin blazes after the Batmobile.

Robin: But that doesn't mean I can't complain with it.

Panel 5

Batgirl follows Robin.

Batgirl: I can't argue with that.

****

Page 3

Panel 1

Robin is racing off on the streets, closely followed by Batgirl.

Batman: (over radio) Meet me at the Police Department. I need to talk to the Commissioner. I'm not sure what we're needed for.

Panel 2

The Batmobile is tearing up the Gotham Streets, leaving a huge exhaust trail in its wake.

Caption: The Batsignal has proved very useful throughout the years, but it can be MISUSED. I have alarms set up at Arkham, several museums and other criminal hot-spots.

Panel 3

The Batmobile has almost reached the GCPD.

Caption: I usually know about a crime before the police do. Because of this, I can beat them to the scene.

Panel 4

The Batmobile stops.

Caption: But NOT tonight.

Panel 5

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl stand upon the edge of the roof of the GCPD. The shining bat signal is visible. So is the hulking Bane. He stands in a pile of police officer's bodies. Jim Gordon is one of the bodies.

Caption: This is bad.

****

Page 4

Panel 1

Same shot from a different angle.

Caption: VERY bad.

Panel 2

Bane raises a hand in welcome. He smiles.

Bane: Do not worry yourself, Batman. Not a single one of them are dead. I mean them no harm. I wanted to use the signal and they got in my way. I incapacitated them.

Panel 3

Batman steps forward.

Caption: Bane is strong. Possibly TOO strong for me. I'm not sure I can beat him one on one.

Robin: Let's get him.

Caption: But it ISN'T one on one.

Panel 4

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl move closer to Bane.

Batman: Hang back. If I need help, you get involved. Otherwise, stay OUT of it.

Panel 5

Bane suddenly is dashing towards Batgirl, crouched and about to attack.

****

Page 5

Panel 1

Bane grabs Batgirl.

Caption: Whatever the cost, he won't take Barbara. I won't LET him.

Bane: She's just a little girl, Batman. I could break her like a TWIG.

Panel 2

Batman tackles Bane just as he releases Barbara over the side of the building. Robin is running off the building.

Panel 3

Batman is on top of Bane, punching. Robin is no longer visible, as he has jumped off the ledge.

Caption: If she lives, I will hurt him. If she dies, I will BREAK him. I will make him taste DEATH. And then I will let him taste it again. And he will experience PAIN that he never dreamed of.

Panel 4

Robin is swinging down towards Batgirl, attached to the building by a rappel. Batgirl is using her cape to create wind resistance.

Robin: Keep using your cape! I'll get you!

Panel 5

Robin catches Batgirl. He swings toward a nearby ledge.

Robin: Got you.

****

Page 6

Panel 1

Bane finally punches Batman, causing him to let up his pressure.

Caption: No. He can't BEAT me.

Panel 2

Bane grabs Batman's throat and holds him up in the hair.

Caption: He can't.

Bane: You are nothing but flesh and blood. I am more, Batman. I am Venom. I am BANE!

Panel 3

Bane punches Batman in the jaw. Blood flies.

Bane: I am the Bane of you. The Bane of your pitiful sidekicks. I am the BANE of Gotham!

Panel 4

Bane tosses Batman to the concrete. Batman is limp.

Caption: I can't beat him. I can't stop him. He will take Gotham, and I will become a MEMORY, a legend. A figment of the imagination.

Panel 5

Bane stands over Batman's limp form.

Caption: If he hits me again, I'll become unconscious. Bane will WIN.

****

Page 7

Panel 1

Bane raises his fist. Batgirl and Robin are suddenly visible on the roof, creeping towards Bane.

Caption: When I realized I'd have to fight Bane, I doubted that I could beat him in a one on one brawl. Now I KNOW that I can't.

Panel 2

Batgirl and Robin hit Bane in the head at the same time. He staggers forward.

Caption: But it's not one on one. And three on one, WE can beat him.

Panel 3

Batman leaps up and begins to run off the roof. Batgirl and Robin follow him.

Batman: Come on!

Caption: But we can't beat him now. Not when I'm like this.

Panel 4

Batman leaps off the rooftop.

Caption: But we WILL beat him. Soon.

Panel 5

Bane stands on the rooftop, looking into the night.

Bane: I have you know, Batman.

****

Page 8

Panel 1

Bruce, Barbara, and Tim sit in high backed chairs in Wayne Manor, around a fireplace. They all sip hot chocolate. Alfred stands in the background. Bruce

Alfred: Were tonight's escapades successful, Master Bruce?

Bruce: No. I was beaten. Bad.

Alfred: I believe you may need Medical attention, Master Bruce… not that I would expect you to seek it.

Panel 2

Bruce's face takes up the panel. He sips his hot chocolate.

Bruce: We're going to need the entire family to stop Bane. Barbara, get Nightwing. Together, we can beat him.

Panel 3

Alfred turns to walk away.

Alfred: Bane! Even by your standards, picking a fight with Bane was extremely irrational.

Bruce: I know, Alfred. I know.

Caption: I know I should have helped Robin save Barbara. We should have left right then and there. Bane made it clear that he was taking no prisoners, and I should have left it at that.

Panel 4

Tim and Barbara get up to leave.

Batgirl: I'm on it, Bruce. I'll have Dick here by tomorrow.

Robin: It already is tomorrow. In fact, we've been in 'tomorrow' for over an hour.

Panel 5

They leave out the front door.

Barbara: Whiner.

****

Page 9

Panel 1

Bruce is left all alone, sitting by the fire. He continues to sip at his cocoa.

Caption: Tonight, I made a mistake. I was beaten. With Bane, there is no room for mistakes. Tomorrow, I have to be better.

Panel 2

Bruce gets up, heading towards the entrance to Batcave.

Caption: I have to research Bane. I've done it before, but I need to see if there's anything I missed. I have to be prepared.

Panel 3

Bruce arrives at the clock.

Caption: I will be prepared.

Panel 4

Bruce turns the hands of the clock to 10:47.

Caption: If I'm not prepared, Gotham City will fall.

****

Page 10

Panel 1-full page shot

Bane stands, a huge mass of muscle in the doorway to the Batcave.

Bane: Hello, Bruce.

Caption: He's in my parent's house. No.

END

****

Batman: Bane of Gotham Part II

Page 1

Panel 1

Bane punches Bruce in the head, knocking him off his feet.

Caption: Bane is in my house. In my cave.

Panel 2

Bruce looks up at Bane's towering form from the ground. His nose is bloodied.

Bane: I am a hunter of sorts, Bruce. I have instincts. I can see through your mask. Easily.

Bruce: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Panel 3

Bane still stands there.

Bane: You are in no position to make orders, Bruce. I am in charge. I AM YOUR BANE!

Caption: No. I am the dark knight. And this is my house.

Panel 4

Bane picks up Bruce and raises him over his head.

Bane: BEG for your life! BEG!

Bruce: No.

****

Page 2

Panel 1

Bane brings Bruce towards the floor.

Caption: All I have to do is roll at the right time.

Panel 2

Bruce rolls out of Bane's grasp before Bane can toss him.

Bane: You can't evade me forever, Bruce.

Caption: No. I can't. But I can fight back. And I will.

Panel 3

Bruce leaps up.

Bruce: I am Batman. I own Gotham. If you want Gotham, you have to beat me.

Panel 4

Bane charges at Bruce.

Bane: I don't care about GOTHAM! I want YOU!

Panel 5

Bruce sidesteps but one of Bane's huge fists connect with him.

Bane: And I WILL BREAK YOU! You are MINE!

Bruce: Not today. Not ever. You can't beat me.

****

Page 3

Panel 1

Bane kicks Bruce in the backbone. Bruce's knees buckle.

Panel 2

Bane kicks Bruce's chin as Bruce falls towards the ground. 

Panel 3

Bane picks up Bruce by the throat with one hand.

Panel 4

Bane tosses Bruce down, into the Batcave.

Panel 5

Bane stands , looking down the stairwell in the Batcave. It is too dark for Bruce's body to be visible.

Bane: Now will you admit that I am your SUPERIOR?

****

Page 4

Panel 1

Bruce lays on the floor of the Batcave, at the bottom of the stairwell. He is bloody and looks beaten.

Caption: He should be on top of me by now. He should be strangling me, killing me, but he is not.

Panel 2

Bruce gets onto his knees with effort.

Caption: I have to use my time. Prepare myself.

Panel 3

Bruce stands. The costume cases and the computer are now visible.

Caption: The costume. I need the costume.

Panel 4

Bruce is now in the Batman costume. It hides most of his injuries. He is holding the utility belt.

Caption: The utility belt. My tool. I'll need it to beat Bane.

Panel 5

Batman mounts a motorcycle.

Caption: It'll be tough to get this thing up the stairs. But I can do it. I need every advantage I can get.

****

Page 5

Panel 1

Bane stand at the top of the stairs, laughing. Alfred is visible, creeping towards Bane with a rifle.

Caption: I have protected Master Bruce before, and I will protect him now.

Panel 2

Alfred levels the rifle, aiming at Bane.

Caption: Unlike Master Bruce, I have no problem with using a gun. Not when it could save Bruce's life.

Panel 3

Alfred shoots.

Sound: BLAM!! BLAM!! BLAM!!

Panel 4

Bane staggers. He was shot in the chest, in the same general area, three times. He turns toward Alfred.

Bane: What? The butler?

Panel 5

Alfred shoots again.

Sound: BLAM!! BLAM!! BLAM!!

Caption: A six shot magazine. That better have stopped him.

Panel 6

Bane has four bullets in his stomach, but none aimed towards his heart. Each of his legs have one bullet apiece in the thighs.

Bane: The butler…

****

Page 6

Panel 1

Batman revs up the motor of the motorcycle.

Caption: From upstairs. Six shots. That was Alfred.

Panel 2

Batman's motorcycle takes off.

Caption: Alfred is a crack-shot. But I can't take the risk that he's hurt.

Sound: VROOOM!!!

Panel 3

Batman is at the foot of the stairs.

Caption: There's a window on the wall opposite the clock. I'll hit Bane and fly through.

Panel 4

The motorcycle is moving up the stairwell.

Caption: That's the plan, at least.

Panel 5

Bane is barely standing at the top of the stairs. Alfred is reloading.

Bane: No…

Sound: VRRROOOOM!

****

Page 7

Panel 1

The motorcycle comes out of the Batcave entrance, colliding with Bane's upper body.

Caption: Perfect.

Panel 2

Bane is on the ground. Blood is everywhere. Batman flies through the window.

Caption: Absolutely perfect.

Panel 3

Batman is outside. Shards of glass are on the lawn. The motorcycle has stopped.

Caption: Bane is hurt. Possibly dead. But I can't let him die. I WON'T let him die.

Panel 4 

Batman rushes towards the window.

Panel 5

Batman leaps through the window, back into the room where Bane lies, injured.

****

Page 8

Panel 1

Batman kneels over Bane.

Batman: Bane. Can you hear me?

Panel 2

Batman checks his pulse with his fingers on his throat.

Batman: He's alive, but unconscious.

Panel 3

Batman stands up.

Caption: Who am I talking to?

Panel 4

Alfred comes to Bruce's side, as if on cue.

Caption: Oh. Alfred.

Panel 5

Basically same shot, maybe some motion has been made.

Batman: Alfred. We have medical equipment. Can you heal him.

****

Page 9

Panel 1

Alfred frowns.

Alfred: Your absurdity has reached new heights. The man knows who you are. He tried to kill you!

Caption: Alfred is the closest thing I have to a father now, but he still can't understand.

Panel 2

Batman glares at Alfred.

Batman: We can't let him die. I don't let people die. If we can help this man, we will help him.

Alfred: Whatever you say, sir. But he's not going to be happy when he is healed.

Panel 3

Batman kneels down to Bane's level again.

Batman: We'll deal with that when the time comes. For now, we have to help him.

Panel 4

Batman starts down to the Batcave.

Alfred: Of course, Master Bruce…

Panel 5

Alfred follows.

Alfred: Of course.

****

Page 10

Panel 1

Bane is on a stretcher in the Batcave. Various medical equipment surrounds him. Bruce, out of costume, is seated next to the stretcher.

Caption: Like Alfred, I'm worried about him waking up.

Panel 2

Bane's life-line (green line thing, not sure what its called J ) is moving up and down as it should.

Sound: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Panel 3

Bruce gets out of his seat and heads towards the rest of the Batcave.

Caption: Unlike Alfred, I have to help Bane. I'm not sure why I have to. I just do.

Panel 4

Bruce is now in costume.

Caption: I made a pledge to defend the innocent, but now I see a fault in my pledge. A doctor cures the healthy, what reward does he deserve? None. No, I cannot just help the innocent. I have to help the guilty, too. I have to believe that a bad man can become good. That a sick man can become healthy. This is hope, and everything depends on it.

END


End file.
